


Lips Of An Angel

by Ureksa_Crimsonriver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Noones a ninja in this fic, Sad Ending, thats all I can say, their all normal human beings okey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ureksa_Crimsonriver/pseuds/Ureksa_Crimsonriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote while listening to "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.</p>
<p>So yeah, this will be a sad fic.</p>
<p>SongFic: Lips of an Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Although I LOVE Hinder SO MUCH, sadly, I do not own anything in this story . . . not the lyrics or the song used, nor the characters . . . just the idea and the plot of the story. So yeah, BUMMER! 
> 
> I also have this fic uploaded to my wattpad account (midnight_DRACULINA), so dont go saying I stole this. Cause that will be stealing from my self. Do you know how troublesome that can be???

Sasuke sighed as he let down the documents he was reading, leaning back and resting against the backrest of the swivel chair he was sitting at. His tired eyes fluttering closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back the headache that was starting to rise.

 

He opened his eyes, his gaze landing at the clock resting at the top of his table. It read 11:43, a few minutes ‘til midnight. He sighed again, lifting his gaze and fixing it at the open adjacent door at the other side of the room. He can hear the shuffling from the other room, see the shadows moving around.

 

Rrriiiiiinnnggg!

 

He blinked, as the sudden noise of the phone ringing at the edge of the table broke through the silence. He shifted and picked up the receiver.

 

“. . . hey . . .” said the strained voice coming from the other line.

 

**Honey why you calling me so late**

**It’s kind’a hard to talk right now**

**And honey why you crying is everything ok**

**I gotta whisper cause I can’t be too loud**

 

“Hey yourself” Sasuke whispered, a small melancholic smile breaking from his thin lips. Hearing the sniffling from the other line he asked, “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I was just . . . It’s just that I . . . I . . .” the voice answered.

 

“I know . . . I know . . .” Sasuke interrupted, sighing to himself and shifting his eyes; again staring at the open adjacent door.

 

**Well, my wife in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

 

The line was quiet; all Sasuke can hear was the sniffling and sighs from the other end of the line. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. His hand tightly grasping the receiver as he listened to what the person from the other end said.

 

“I . . . I really . . . I miss you . . . so much, Sasuke”

 

Sasuke closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that were starting to cloud his vision.

 

**It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak**

 

Sasuke drove slowly, manoeuvring his slick black car and parking it in front of a two story house. He reached for the bouquet of flowers sitting at the passenger’s seat and hopped out of his car, locking it and walking to the front door. Before he could reach for the doorbell, the door opened and he was greeted by shinning blue eyes and sunshine gold hair.

 

“Your late, teme!” the blond standing by the door said.

 

“Sorry babe. Rush hour . . . this are for you” Sasuke answered, handing the bouquet of flowers and kissing those luscious lips and was rewarded by a dazzling smile.

 

“Fine, then. Lunch is ready, I hope you’re hungry” the blond replied, pulling him inside.

 

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

 

“. . . I’m sorry . . . I don’t . . . I didn’t want to do this, you know I don’t. They didn’t give me a choice . . . they . . . they . . . shit! . . . I love you, you know I do. It’s just that . . . It’s . . .” Sasuke closed his eyes, hiding the tears and frustration from the others eyes.

 

A pair of slender hands reached up, cupping his face, soft lips kissing his forehead. Sasuke opened his eyes, staring straight at sad blue eyes. He can see the tears those eyes refused to shed, see the pain and sadness, but above all he can see love and understanding.

 

“It’s . . . it’s ok, Sasuke. I know . . . and I . . . I love you . . . very much. I . . . I understand”

 

**It’s funny that you’re calling me tonight**

**And yes I dreamed of you too**

 

Sasuke opened his eyes, sleep slipping from his strained eyes. He can feel the weight of slender arms draped across his chest, see a mop of pink hair through the corner of his eyes, yet he did nothing. He laid still, listening to the deafening silence around him. He sighed and closed his eyes, dreaming of shinning blue eyes, sunshine gold hair and a dazzling smile.

 

**Does he know you’re talking to me?**

**Will it start a fight?**

**No I don’t think she has a clue**

 

Sasuke looked around the huge reception hall, numerous smiling faces greeting his eyes. He spotted his father just a few feet away, standing and looking proud as he conversed with a pink haired girl wearing an elegant wedding gown.

 

“Sasuke . . .” a voice called from behind.

 

He blinked and turned around greeting a pair of sky blue eyes, eyes filled with pain and sadness. Yet the lips that spoke his name formed a gentle smile.

 

“Naruto . . .” he whispered

 

“Congratulations on . . . on your wedding day, teme” Naruto said, his voice strained.

 

Sasuke flinched from the old endearment. He wanted to say something, yet the words won’t form from his mind.

 

“Naruto, let’s go” a man with short, blackish brown hair said as he approached them, snaking an arm around the blonds waist.

 

“Ohh, ok Kiba. Uhm, congratulations again, teme” Naruto said, sparring him another smile and walking away.

 

**Well, my wife on the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

 

“I miss you too, Naruto, so much” Sasuke whispered as he closed his eyes. “Is he . . . is he with you?” he asked.

 

“No. Kiba and I . . . we had a fight. He found our picture in my closet” Naruto sighed from the other end, his voiced strained with sadness.

 

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Sasuke asked, worry evident on his voice.

 

“It was just an argument, Sasuke. I’m fine, really”

 

**It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so good**

**Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

 

“Sasuke, aren’t you coming to bed yet? It’s getting late”

 

Sasuke looked up, his eyes landing on a pink haired girl standing before the open adjacent door.

 

“I’ll be there Sakura. I’ll just finish this call”

 

“Ok. But hurry up” Sakura said before turning around and going back to the other room.

 

The line was quiet, and Sasuke wanted so much to break the silence, to hear the voice he had loved for so long.

 

“Naruto . . . I . . .”

 

“I better go, Sasuke. It is getting late, you better go to sleep”

 

“I . . . I love you, Naruto” Sasuke whispered before the other could cut off the line.

 

**It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so good**

**Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

 

“I love you too, Sasuke. I love you so very much, remember that, ok. You’ll always be the only one I’ll ever love” Naruto’s tear strained, broken voice echoed through the line as he whispered those words. “I’ll die without you, Sasuke. Bye . . .”

 

Sasuke’s grip tightened onto the receiver as the dial tone signalled the end of the call. He didn’t want him to say goodbye. He never wanted him to say goodbye. Then and now, Naruto never said goodbye . . .

 

**. . . Never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

 

Sasuke drove slowly, manoeuvring his slick black car and parking it in front of a two storey house. He reached for the bouquet of flowers lying on the passenger’s seat and hopped out of his car, locking it and walking to the front door. Before he could reach for the doorbell, the door opened and he was greeted by a man wearing a black suit.

 

“Neiji” Sasuke greeted the man.

 

“Sasuke” Neiji greeted back, nodding to Sasuke and stepping back, gesturing for him to come inside.

 

Sasuke looked around as he entered the house; a few people dressed in black conversing looked their way. Some were familiar, some were not. As they reached the living room, Sasuke turned to Neiji, his eyes searching and tired.

 

“Where is he?”

 

Neiji looked at him for a moment, as if contemplating on leading him to the man he had come here to see or making him leave. Finally, Neiji closed his eyes and shook his head before turning around.

 

“This way” Neiji whispered.

 

They crossed the living room and headed to the study room, the double doors left wide open. A few familiar faces standing inside talking looked his way, eyes weary and full of sadness. Sasuke can hear his heart beat wildly as a white casket came into view, laid at the centre of the makeshift room. He approached it slowly, his footsteps echoing through the four corners of the suddenly quiet room, his mind dreading the bitter truth that lay inside. And as he gazed at the glass cover, his heart broke. There, lying like just in peaceful sleep was Naruto. His once vibrant sunshine gold hair, now a dull colour; his skin once a warm glowing tan now pale and cold; his dazzling blue eyes now forever hidden beyond those closed lids. His slender face etched in peaceful slumber.

 

Sasuke grasped the edge of the coffin tightly, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

 

**Honey why you calling me so late**

 

Sasuke put the receiver down, resting it on its cradle. He stood up and walked towards the open adjacent door. He looked back, his eyes roaming the cold, empty room. He grabs the doorknob and closed the door tightly behind him as he entered the other room. Leaving the silence, a clock that read 11:43; and a phone that will never ring again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, he died. I'm sorry.
> 
> I do so love writing tragedy theme fics . . . well, on occasions really.


End file.
